1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of the structure of a device or tool of the type fastened to a multiconnector plug and being operable to exert forces against complementary plug structure to facilitate the separation of the removable plug from the complementary plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that plug removal tools are useful in connection with multiple-terminal contact plugs where the fit between the terminals of the removable plug and the complementary plug is relatively tight. Examples of tools or devices to facilitate the removal of multiple connector plugs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,011 and 3,267,565.
The device of my invention is intended to obtain the same ultimate result as the devices shown in the patents, but has a structural arrangement significantly different from the arrangements of the noted patents and from this obtains several advantages. These advantages will be described in connection with the description of the device of this invention.